Violence Queen
by UchihaDiana
Summary: Drabble. Finn tenía una duda que sólo el Rey Helado podía solucionarle, algo que involucraba a su amiga Marceline; y que a su vez, revelaría una vergonzosa experiencia amorosa en la vida del gobernante del Reino Helado. ¡HUMOR! ¡NO Pairing! ¡Reviews Please!


¡Hola!

Bien, aquí vengo de nuevo, a traerles otra pequeña cosita que escribí junto con la anterior. Aunque de hecho ésta iba primero.

En fin, ésta también está cortita, pero espero que les agrade.

**Aclaraciones:** Adventure Time ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen. Todo es propiedad de Pendleton Ward. Yo sólo los tomo por mero amor al arte y sin ningún fin lucrativo.

Cualquier duda, comentario, aclaración o lo que sea, será bien recibida en un review. ;D

**¡Reviews Please!**

* * *

**~Violence Queen~**

El día para Finn y Jake había comenzado como era lo habitual: yendo al Reino Helado a rescatar a una Princesa cautiva.

Al llegar allí y liberar a la Princesa de la mazmorra del Rey, ésta no dudo en salir huyendo del reino ante la atenta mirada de los dos héroes, mientras que el gobernante de las frías tierras comenzaba a llorar a todo lo que daba sobre el asiento de su trono, y Gunther intentaba animarlo fallidamente.

Finn el Humano enterró su espada dorada en un trozo de hielo cercano, sentándose frente a la escalinata al trono, en lo que el Rey se tranquilizaba. Jake el Perro mágico, al percatarse de ello, lo miró confundido.

–Oye, Finn, ¿qué estás haciendo?– preguntó.

–Estoy esperando– contestó simple.

–¿Y qué estamos esperando?–

–Hay algo que quiero preguntarle al Rey Helado– se rió travieso. Jake ladeó la cabeza, aún más confundido, pero sentándose a un lado de su hermano.

–¡Qué están esperando, váyanse de mi reino!– gritó exasperado el hombre azul.

–Rey, quiero hacerle una pregunta– le respondió el rubio.

–¿Ah, sí?– preguntó interesado –¿Y qué es?–

–Verá, según recuerdo ya ha intentado robar a todas las Princesas de Ooo– comenzó.

–Incluso también a las que no son Princesas– acotó Jake.

–Exacto– asintió Finn.

–¿Y qué con eso?– inquirió el regente.

–Que no ha intentado secuestrar a Marcie– explicó.

–¿A quién?–

–A Marceline–

–Oh, ya sé– recordó –La mujer vampiro demonio chupa almas–

–Sí, ella… ¿por qué no ha intentado secuestrarla?–

–Eh… es que… ella no es de la realeza– respondió nervioso.

–¿Cómo de que no? Ella es la Reina de los Vampiros– lo corrigió.

–Bu-Bueno, pero yo quiero a una Princesa no a una Reina–

–Hey, a mí todo me huele a mentira mal dicha– comentó Jake escéptico.

El Rey Helado suspiró resignado.

–Si les digo la verdad, ¿no le dicen a nadie?–

–¡A nadie, a nadie!– asintieron.

–¿A nadie, nadie, nadie?– amagó el mayor.

–¡Ya dijimos que a nadie!– exclamó el Perro –Así que empiece a narrar–

–Está bien, ahí les va…–

O-o-o-o-o-FLASHBACK-o-o-o-o-O

Era de noche en Ooo, el momento ideal para intentar secuestrar Princesas, según el Rey. Pero en lo que decidía si secuestrar a la Dulce Princesa, su amor platónico desde la primera vez que la había visto, o a alguna otra Princesa menor; necesitaba con urgencia un trago frío, para mantenerse en clima.

Fue al entrar en una cantinucha que la vio: Una hermosa Princesa vestida de negro, seguramente de algún reino subterráneo o de una dimensión oscura y tenebrosa. Pero como fuera era preciosísima.

El Rey sonrió ampliamente, ésa muchacha de allí sería su esposa.

Seductoramente se acercó hasta donde ella lidiaba con un instrumento musical. Los clientes que bebían tranquilamente lo miraron fijamente, comentando su valentía, osadía o idiotez al acercarse sin temor a la fiera Abadeer. Él apenas los escuchó vagamente, su concentración de galán no podía romperse en un momento tan crucial como ése.

–Hola, bella señorita– la saludó.

Marceline lo miró de reojo.

–¿Qué quieres, anciano?– le preguntó con rudeza.

–¿Te puedo contar un secreto?– habló mirando hacia los lados, misteriosamente.

–¿Qué?– soltó ella bastante confundida.

–Me gustas para ser mi esposa– le susurró al oído.

Una de las cuerdas del Bajo-Hacha se rompió, al mismo tiempo que el cabello de la vampiresa se volvía en una especie de tentáculos, sus ojos se volvían en llamas y su lengua se movía como serpiente. El Rey Helado se echó hacia atrás, cayendo del banquito en el que estaba sentado, directo hacia el duro suelo.

–¡Yo no seré la esposa de un vejete!– gritó, acercándosele peligrosamente.

–¡No, no, no, no, no!– comenzó a suplicar él.

O-o-o-o-o-FIN DEL FLASHBACK-o-o-o-o-O

–Y entonces me golpeó con su hacha hasta cansarse– terminó de narrar.

–Whoa, Marceline sí que es ruda– murmuró Finn.

–Desde entonces cada vez que sé que está cerca termino huyendo como una niña–

–Qué valiente es– silbó Jake.

–¿Por hacerla enojar y sobrevivir?– preguntó ilusionado.

–No, por declararse niña– se rió.

Finn comenzó a reír también, chocando su mano con la patita de su compañero. El Rey Helado simplemente gruñó molesto mientras todo el Palacio del Reino Helado comenzaba a cimbrarse y bloques de hielo caían encima de él.


End file.
